Happy
by Acting-Singing-Bella
Summary: He smiled as he held his two favorite girls in his arms. He dared to say that for the first time in a long time…he was happy. ROGAN


**Happy**

**Author's Note: ****Hi there! I haven't written a Gilmore Girls story in _four_ years! I really miss it; both the writing and the show. Please give me some reviews to acknowledge my comeback! It would greatly be appreciated!**

**Summary: ****He smiled as he held his two favorite girls in his arms. He dared to say that for the first time in a long time…he was happy.**

**

* * *

**

It was almost two o'clock in the morning when twenty-eight year old Logan Huntzberger finally came home. He was at a business meeting with his father and their business associates, but the meeting was supposed to be done hours ago. Mitchum had insisted that Logan stay behind and meet some more people from his office. Logan tried getting away, but it was nearly impossible. Logan only left when Mitchum had gotten _too_ personal towards Logan's loyalty to family.

After shutting and locking the door, Logan was quick to take off his tie and throw it on the counter. He made his way to the kitchen and he looked in the fridge for something to eat. His fridge consisted mostly of take out, sodas, the occasional fruit and tons of milk bottles. Suddenly Logan wasn't so hungry. He shut the door with discontent. He made his way to his bedroom and, like a zombie, he walked into his bathroom. He discarded his slacks and dress shirt and he quickly changed into the boxers and white shirt he found lying on the ground. He walked out of the bathroom which adjoined his bedroom. He hoped to see his wife sleeping on the bed.

But she wasn't there. This alarmed Logan. Where was she? She obviously wasn't anywhere far; her car was parked out front. And it was two o'clock in the morning. He knew that she wouldn't dream of being anywhere out at this hour. Especially since the baby arrived two months ago.

Logan ran a hand through his messy blonde hair and he left the bedroom and went into the hallway. He knew exactly where she was. He turned the knob and swiftly opened the door without sound. Just as he suspected, there she was. She was sleeping in the rocking chair in front of the crib.

His Ace.

Rory Gilmore.

Rory _Huntzberger_.

And in the crib, was his two month old daughter, Mia Winter Huntzberger. She was sound asleep. Shockingly.

Rory wore flannel pajama bottoms and one of his old shirts and her hair was in a messy ponytail. He could see that she was overtired; he seldom ever saw her sleep in a chair unless she hadn't slept properly. He tiptoed into the room and he crouched down beside her and he took her hand in his. He stroked it gently with his thumb, causing her to stir.

"Hey Ace." He said in a whisper when her eyes fluttered opened. She rubbed her eyelids as she began to move around.

"Hey…what time is it?" She asked, her voice croaked. Logan almost didn't want to tell her the time; he knew that it was going to upset her.

"Its ten after two." He admitted, his voice just above a whisper. Rory's eyes were hard to read. She only bit her lip and she nodded her head. The silence engulfed them. There had been silences like this a lot lately. Logan put a hand on her kneecap. He couldn't help but notice how bony it felt.

"Rory…I'm trying here. I tried to get away tonight. I really did." He tried apologizing. But he knew it wouldn't do any good. In the darkness, he could see the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. She used the back of her hand to wipe them away. She was a mess.

"I barely see you anymore Logan."

"I know and I'm sorry about all of it. I thought my father would be more supportive of us when Mia was born but even he doesn't have a soul when it comes to his first granddaughter. Things will get better, I promise."

Rory and Logan got married two years ago. He was twenty-six and she was twenty-four. Her friends and family were thrilled about the wedding and were happy to partake in the wedding. Logan's friends were supportive. So were Honor, Josh and their son, Dylan. Logan's parents were a different story. Sure, they had accepted Rory. But they would never accept her as one of them. And they vocalized that several times; including the night _of_ their wedding! Rory stayed strong and maintained the knowledge that she married Logan; _not_ his family.

But then Rory got pregnant with Mia. She hoped that it would bring Logan's parents closer to her and Logan. It worked only to an extent. Shira came over, but it was never to have a conversation with Rory. She only wanted to be with Mia, and acted as if Rory was merely a piece of furniture in the room. But at least she was involved Mia's life; that was important for Rory. It was Mitchum who wasn't. He never came over to visit Mia. He never asked about her during phone conversations. He didn't even come to see her at the hospital when she was first born. Mitchum's distant behaviour towards Rory and Mia was straining her marriage to Logan. And neither could take it anymore.

"What snide remark did he say to you tonight when you tried to leave?" Rory asked, her voice dead. She had heard all of the horrible things that Mitchum would say about her to Logan when he tried to come home to be with Mia. None of them hurt her anymore. Maybe they did still hurt; but she had grown numb.

"Rory, no." Logan pleaded. He didn't want to get into this now. It was the worst time. Rory clutched his hand.

"Logan, I can hear this." Logan suddenly stood up and he turned his back to her.

"No you can't. I couldn't even handle hearing what he said tonight. He went too far and I'm not bringing his words home." Logan said. Rory got up from her rocking chair and she clutched onto Logan's arm. But he wouldn't look at her.

"Logan. Tell me what he said." Rory hissed through her teeth. Logan said nothing. He only stared into the open space. But then his eyes looked at the baby girl that was wrapped in a pink blanket. Without a word, his hand confidently stretched into the crib and he ran his hand over Mia's downy hair. She had his blonde hair. And her mother's blue eyes. Logan sighed, trying to distract himself by caressing his daughter's face.

"He said Mia would never be his grandchild." Logan regretfully admitted in a whisper, as if he didn't want Mia to hear what her grandfather had said. He sensed Rory stiffen. He heard her stop breathing. He already knew that tears were building up behind her eyes. His father had _never_ said anything about Mia; it was always about him and Rory. That was a low blow. Rory clutched the crib and she closed her eyes, allowing her tears to spill out.

"Why is he doing this?"

"I don't know Ace."

"Did you do anything after he said it?"

"Of course I did something about it! Mia is _my_ daughter too; he has no right to say that to me and expect me to just take it. The same applies for everything he says about you to me!" Logan said defensively.

"Did he stop saying that when you told him off?"

"He better have. If the black eye wasn't a strong indication then maybe a broken nose would teach him a better lesson." Logan felt himself grin, but it dispersed within seconds. Rory faintly chuckled but she stopped suddenly. She looked at Logan and he looked at her. They were both tired; physically and emotionally.

"I'm sorry Logan."

"Why? You didn't say or do anything."

"But because of me, you are losing your family. I know that you love me and that you love Mia, but you're not happy. I know that you said that you never had a good relationship with your dad, but I know you're miserable from this tug-of-war that you have to go through because of me." The tears began to flow again. Logan turned to her completely and he placed both his hands on her petite waist. She lost all the pregnancy weight through stress.

"Hey, I don't want to hear you talk like that."

"Can you honestly say that you're happy?"

"I am happy Rory! I'm happy that you're my wife, I'm happy that Mia is our daughter and I'm happy that she has people that love her unconditionally. What more do I need?"

"I know that it's killing you that Mitchum wants nothing to do with Mia! I know you said you don't care, but it's making you unhappy! It's making me unhappy!" Rory exclaimed in a hushed voice, to avoid waking up Mia.

"Yes, okay fine. I'm unhappy. I'm unhappy that my father knows that I will never treat my children the way he did so he decides to pass it on for me! Do you think I want my daughter to grow up and think that her grandfather hates her? Do you think I want that life for her? I want her to have a relationship with her grandfather in the same way she has one with Luke and Chris. But I'd rather her have positive people in her life rather than negative. If pushing my father out is what is needed then so be it."

Rory would be lying if she said that offer didn't tempt her. Mitchum was already out of Mia's life; he never came over or called to see how she was doing. Luke and Chris came over almost every other day. Mitchum never did. But Rory remembered growing up feeling upset that she rarely saw her father and her paternal grandparents. Sure, she was happy with her mother, Luke and her maternal grandparents, but she never felt complete. She didn't want Mia to feel the same way she did. Rory held onto Logan and rested her head on his chest.

"We need your father in Mia's life."

"What?"

"Logan, your father has hurt us in ways that I can't even describe. But if we push him out of Mia's life without even trying to make it right with him, then _we_ are hurting Mia. She needs family from both sides here. Tomorrow Mia and I will come with you to work so we can have a talk with Mitchum."

"Rory…"

"I am not letting Mia grow up without knowing who her grandfather is! At least this way, I can see where he is coming from and we can try to figure this out. This is too important to me." Rory said, looking right into Logan's eyes.

Logan managed to smile. Rory was always ready to fight for her family. That made him have hope. Not much, but it was enough. He lifted his right hand and he gently cupped her cheek into his hand. He stroked her cheek twice with his thumb.

"I love you Ace." He huskily whispered as he moved in closer and he captured her lips with his own. Rory returned the gesture and she moved in closer to his body. Her arms wrapped around his body and he continued to caress her face while his other hand pulled her in closer to his body. No matter how tired or how emotionally strained they were, they found solace in each other. Just as they hoped to deepen their kiss, they heard quiet whimpering. It was Mia; she was awake.

"Look who woke up." Rory said in a singsong voice, lovingly looking at her daughter as her eyes fluttered open. Logan grinned like a hyena as he bent down and he picked her up from the crib and he held her close to his chest. Mia immediately curled into her father's chest and she began to gargle. Logan bent his head so he could kiss her plump cheek. He smiled at her as he began to rock her.

"Hey Mia, daddy's home. You miss daddy? Because daddy missed you." Logan cooed at the little girl, who only stared at him, trying to fathom what he was saying. Rory took his side and she allowed Mia to hold her finger.

"I can't wait until she gets older and I can introduce her to coffee, pop tarts and Chinese food." Rory said, seeing herself in Mia's eyes. Logan chuckled as he kissed Mia one more time.

"Come on Ace, let's go to bed. We're all going to need a lot of rest if we're having a talk with my dad tomorrow." Logan said, taking Rory's hand and he led her back to their bedroom. Rory was quick to collapse on the bed while Logan got on bed slowly, making sure that he didn't hurt Mia. When he rested down on the bed, he positioned Mia so she was on her belly on top of his chest. Logan used his other arm to wrap around Rory, who rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you Logan." Rory quietly said.

"I love you too Rory." Logan replied back, kissing her forehead. Rory then placed a kiss on Mia's cheek, as she was already falling asleep.

"Love you too Mia." And with that said, Rory fell asleep on Logan's chest. It didn't take long until Rory and Mia's gentle breathing filled the room.

Logan stared at the two sleeping girls he had nestled in his arms. They were the best things that ever happened to him. Sure, he wanted his father to be more supportive. Maybe that would change tomorrow. If not…who cares? Rory and Mia were the only people he needed. He didn't see himself needing much else.

Before falling into a deep slumber, he smiled as he held his two favorite girls in his arms. He dared to say that for the first time in a long time…he was happy.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_** Please review! My first Rogan story in four years! Thanks so much! **_

_**Alanna xo.**_


End file.
